Downhole tools may be deployed in a wellbore that traverses a hydrocarbon bearing geologic structure for a variety of purposes; and these tools may communicate with the Earth surface via a telemetry system. For example, the tools may include sensors, or receivers, which acquire measurements of various well-related parameters. In this manner, pressure receivers, temperature receivers, strain receivers, seismic receivers, electromagnetic (EM) receivers, resistivity receivers and so forth may be deployed in the well for purposes of acquiring information about the environment inside the well, the properties of the geologic structure, conditions and parameters of downhole equipment, and so forth.